


[Beelzebub/Belphegor x MC] Dreaming In A Threesome

by Sternensaengerin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternensaengerin/pseuds/Sternensaengerin
Summary: Were you merely dreaming? ... A mysterious symphony of strings, an undesired encounter and two souls to shelter you from the chaos; in this story the MC stays nameless and impartial to keep the storyline open to anyone.
Relationships: MC / Beel / Belphie
Kudos: 34





	[Beelzebub/Belphegor x MC] Dreaming In A Threesome

It was getting late, this day really had stressed you out; exams were about to start in roughly two weeks and though you had gotten help with revisions by Satan who gladly took you in on a visit to the archive of RAD you couldn't help but feel the urge to rest. Life in the Devildom, as amazing as it was until now spending time with your seven housemates of the House of Lamentation, slowly led you to your limits. Exciting incidents, mysterious riddles and ominous cakes with ingredients from the Celestial Realm - from time to time there was hardly anything more comfortable than the peace and silence of your own room.

If Mammon didn't intrude of course - you had gotten used to this after all. Your 'first guy' needed to look out for you, at least that was it how he named it, unable not to blush at the same time in front of his brothers. And usually he took this responsibility very serious but tonight he didn't seem to bother. At least the second-born hadn't shown up so far and as you finally decided to lay your D.D.D. aside after scrolling through the illustrious 'Devilgram' to go to bed eventually. Still the taste of Beelzebub's fried scorpion with chipotle lingered in your mouth when you sank backwards into your pillows and closed your eyes ...

Music ... from anywhere the quiet, tender tones of strings could be heard. And you weren't quite sure, did you already fall asleep? This sweet, calm harmony hold enough tranquility to serve as a lullaby but at the same time you were able to catch on every note. Did you just nod off? You couldn't tell however after sitting straight up under your blanket you could still listen to the gently strings, far away anywhere in the House of Lamentation. Disregarding the question whoever indeed would get up such late playing any kind of music ... your curiousity got you out of the bed and onto your feet, crossing your room and carefully opening your door.

At first peek you couldn't see anything but the dark, almost deathly silent floor with the doors of some of the brother's rooms. Your breathing got somewhat faster; you had been warned several times to not leave your room and stroll all by yourself along these walls at night, not only by Lucifer. Immediately the memory of your first nights searching for a mysterious voice which ultimately belonged to Belphegor came back to your mind. Was it possible that this dorm hold even more arcane inhabitants than you were aware of until now?

Well, you wouldn't get the answer by just standing there and wondering! Cautious but determined your feet carried you along the floor and down the stairway that led into the lower floor. For a second you got the feeling that the harmonic symphony of strings got louder - you started hurrying. The music room was near -

"Little human is all alone?" -"Now if that isn't neat!" -"Let me have this luscious soul!"

Suddenly several squeaky voices appeared out of nowhere and made you span around, startled; lower demon spectres! There were plenty of them in and around the House of Lamentation but usually they didn't affect you in any way - since you were accompnied by at least one of the brothers most of the time. But not this time. And just for a split second you wished that you would have stayed upstairs in your room instead of being cornered by these little monsters -

"Just let me be!", was all you could answer as you withdrew intiutionally but of course the little brats didn't pay attention to any single word coming out of your mouth. They kept approaching even more and more, their nasty auras gave you the creeps; as the spectres tried to reach out for your heart it grew cold within ... you weren't able to move back or forth as if you were put under a paralyzing spell, shivering from the cold and - fear? You could barely think of anything, almost enduring the contakt with one of the spectres and closed your eyes ...

'Help ... please ...'

"I got myself as little snack just now ... but don't you think I wouldn't devour you on top!"

All of a sudden your eyes opened wide at this very well-known voice behind your back and you felt the firm pulse of his own aura in the air; slowly but little by little the cold crept out of your consciousness and left back the overwhelming warmth of his demonic power as the sixth-born came to stand right behind you, one arm around your waist. As calm as he remained, the pure magic surrounding him whirred furiously - something the few little troublemaker realized for sure. With a misture of panic squeaks and a resigned sigh the spectres simply vanished with a quiet 'Plop'.

Still you trembled slightly also with the nettlers gone finally; the sixth-born kept you close to him as Beelzebub raised an eyebrow and tilted his head: "Are you okay, _**MC**_?" His lilac coloured eyes narrowed and their expression was one of the things that helped you to eventually calm down. Relieved you gave in and leaned towards his body, still covered in his hug: "Y-yes, I'm - I'm fine ... thank you", you replied quite dull and laid your cheek against his torso. In the meanwhile Beel's aura had eased but the look in his face held earnest and suspicion: "What are you doing here? You've been told to not leave your room at night, right?" Though you could tell that this wasn't meant to become a lecture, you blushed and avoided his look: "I ... I'm not sure but I think I heard some kind of music ... it was beautiful." Unconsciously you tried to catch the soft, sweet melodies which had lured you out of your room earlier.

Nothing doing. Not a single tone but silence. The sixth-born frowned and looked up probably to harken before he shook his head: "I can't hear anything - sure you weren't dreaming?" Actually you had to admit this was a really good question and perhaps your face spoke volumes. Inquiring the ginger looked you over puzzled and somewhat curious before Beel gnawed his lower lip and took your hand: "Let's go."

Immediately you frowned and shook your head: "Beel - thanks, but I can go upstairs on my own -" Not till you realized that the both of you weren't heading to the staircase, you paused your voice. Beelzebub himself now wagged his head while heading down another floor: "Not sure if I got you sleepwalking - I'd like to avoid another incident like that." The sixth-born breathed out: "You were lucky I was on my way back to our room."

Yeah, you were lucky indeed ... "What did you do actually out here in the middle of the night? Raiding the fridge?" Eventually you did calm down completely and the corners of your mouth twitched while you stayed close to Beel who kept looking straight on: "It's no surprise to you _**MC**_ , isn't it? I wake up hungry several times at night." Just now he stopped in front of a door and carefully opened it - and you could just guess the reason why. Though apparently it appeared to be unnecessary; the little lamp above the bed on the right side of the room was on, Belphegor's dark white-strained shock of hair moved aside as the youngest tilted his head: "Beel, already back? - And _**MC**_ , what happened?" Somewhat confused Belphie labored himself to sit up straight clinging up to his beloved pillow and yawned while rubbing his eyes: "... did you just run into Beel?"

"Rather into trouble", was the short answer of the sixth-born closing the door again before you were even able to open your mouth. Intiutionally you pouted and puffed out your cheeks: "I didn't mean to run into these pesky critters on purpose!" The silent yet pleasant sound of Belphie laughing was the next thing that reached your ears as the youngest leant forward: "Even so - I'd like to know what it is that caused you to end up in our room now." Still speaking Belphie patted his blanket as a sign for you to sit down onto his bed next to him. Beel sat down in the chair next to the bed of his twin brother as you followed the invitation and walked over to Belphie: "I ... I don't know for sure ... when I was about to get ready for sleeping, I suddenly heard music. Like ... like strings." As you sat down the youngest immediatley covered you in a loose hug and squinched his face: "And of yourse you needed to look out for whoever playing any sort of music in the middle of the night? Ts, consider yourself lucky you ended up with Beel - and not with Lucifer."

"You haven't the faintest idea ..." Snorting though relieved you rested your head against Belphie's shoulder when the ginger began to speak: "It's better if _**MC**_ 's staying with us tonight - just in case, you're going to sleepwalk." Beel shrugged with his head tilted and first looked at you then at his twin. Frowning Belphie grimaced: " _ **MC**_ and sleepwalking? I don't think so, though - that's actually quite a nice idea." Now the youngest was beaming: "What do you say, Beel? Let's all sleep together, my bed is large enough." Already Belphie hurried to collect all of his pillows while you couldn't help but frown; sleeping together with the twins in one room actually seemed to be an interesting but somewhat peculiar imagination - _but in one bed?_

Now it was Beelzebub's turn to frown watching the eagerness of his brother: "You're sure?" It was mere guessing but possibly he had caught the slight concerned look on your face - the empathy and his ability to look through people was enough to frighten you at times; at these terms Beel couldn't really be considered being a demon. Rather than being a giant teddy bear ... unconsciously you smiled slightly: "If you're uncomfortable with Belphie's plan I'll just go back to my own room -"

"No, _**MC**_ , you don't." Before you were even able to move, the youngest pulled you yet closer to him. Just now Beel opened his mouth but again Belphie was faster: "I don't feel like escorting you upstairs anymore - on top, considering just my luck we definately end up running into Lucifer", he added grinning wryly before squinching up his face: "Beel can tell, right?" The ginger had probably prepared himself for any respond but in the meanwhile Beelzebub only sank his shoulders: "Nah, just thinking of the stairs I don't mind walking _**MC**_ back ... but if I do so, I'll end up in the kitchen", the sixth-born replied and pouted: "... and I've already emptied out the fridge."

His last words made Belphie laugh: "You wouldn't mind - why don't speak out actually that you like the idea of the three of us having a sleepover together?" The youngest was in a surprisingly good mood, indeed it was catching. Still a slight shiver ran down your spine just thinking about the twins sleeping in one bed with you right in the middle ... cuddling up to Beel with one arm around Belphie, making sure to hold him as close to you as possible ... as if from far away you could hear the voice of the ginger: "... is alright with that." Just one second later your attention snapped back to both as you blinked. Both twins looked you over, full of expectation.

Indecisive you hesitated for one moment; you hadn't been such close to neither of them until now. But on the other side - what was the worst thing to happen? Finally you shoved aside any concerns and crawled under Belphie's blanket which the youngest had held open before Belphie slid over to the right side of his bed next to the wall. Beelzebub in the meanwhile got the pillows from his bed and tossed them over to that of Belphie what almost caused the beginning of a pillow fight; laughing frisky the three of you eventually came to rest when Beel also slipped under the blanket and rested his right arm onto it slightly hugging your waist, his left arm stretched out for both, his twin brother and you to be covered. After Belphie reached out to turn off the lamp above his bed, the youngest immediately nestled down in his pillows cuddling up to you. For a little while there was silence.

Then -

"... _**MC**_ , you know what?", Belphie began yawning as he softly hugged your torso, his purple eyes held a barely noticable glow: "We should do this more often ... Beel's hunger is gone, I swear." Chuckling Belphie got up just a little to glance over to his twin brother who didn't bother to lift up his head: "Well ... I'm holding back. Getting up now over and over again would trouble you, right?" You couldn't see anything in the dark of their room but Beel turning away his head made you smile. Did he just blush? On your other side his twin rested his head on your chest by now: "Your stomach isn't growling, Beel", Belphie went on further teasing his brother as Beel eventually got up a bit: "So what?" From the tone of his voice you could guess that the ginger grinned pleased: "Enjoy it as long as you can", was his bold respond before Beel reached out to ruffle Belphie's hair - just to get back a friendly-meant thumb. You in between giggled yet getting slightly involved in their harmless quarrels. After another minute as Belphie had gotten back into his pillows you simply reached out both arms to cover the twins heads and tickle their necks tenderly. Beelzebub as well as Belphie gave in and relaxed languorously.

"One thing, _**MC**_ ", Beel said all of a sudden and turning around to him you paused surprised - the tips of your noses were almost touching: "Y-yeah?" Intuitive you lowered your voice; Belphie's breath had gotten frequent and calm, probabyl he already nodded off. The sixth-born tugged the blanket somewhat higher to cover you and smiled audible: "If Belphie's about to curl up wrapping all the blanket to leave you without any - just wake me up." Joking the ginger nodded over to his twin as you realized the youngest moving - so he didn't fall asleep yet against all odds: "I won't steal the blanket this time for sure - you'd have to warm up _**MC**_ if I did. And I'd definately don't let you have 'em all for yourself!" Now you were sure that the youngest was smiling: "So don't worry about the blanket ... there's enough for all of us ..." All you could do was to supress a laughter: "At worst I simply kick both of you out of the bed!"

"Duh, _**MC**_! - you got that, Beel?" Belphie's voice rose up mischievous as he suddenly started tickling you! And you weren't able to get away from his teasing fingers, squirming and wriggling around in uncontrollable convulsive laughters: "No - NO! Stop it!", was all you could force out before you gasped for air. Almost you managed to get rid of Belphie as two other hands grabbed your waist and gently pulled you back: "Oh no, you're going to stay here!" Again you calmed down at the comfortable sound of the ginger laughing quietly before you were wrapped up in the blanket by Belphie who had stopped to pick on you. Immediately the youngest snuggled up to you again and reached out for your hand to hold: "... good night." By the moment your lips softly touched his forehead the youngest most likely dozed off.

So, you rolled back now lying on your back, holding the sleeping Belphie in your left arm while the sixth-born covered you in a loose hug. Carefully Beel pulled back a few times until you turned you head around to him. Barely visible his lilac coloured eyes threw a glance at you before they closed: "Sleep well." And since you couldn't reach much higher you bothered to stretch a little for kissing the tip of his nose.

"Sweet dreams for you", you whispered meaning to talk to both and closed your eyes. And after a while you met the twins in an unknown place as bright as light could be; it were just the three of you and this mysterious beautiful symphony of strings which got you higher and higher, laughing and dancing together for hours and hours ... as you woke up in the morning you didn't remember anything of your dream. Just the overwhelming warmth of their physical contact; as both eventually wakened, another while of cuddling and teasing went by before you left their room and headed upstairs to your own getting your washbag and hurrying into the bathroom. Finally you needed to be ready before Asmo could be tempted to block it for what seemed like an eternity.

Another day in the Devildom was about to start!


End file.
